Balada Anggota OSIS kisedai
by ChioriyukiSeijuurou660
Summary: Kise Ryouta,adalah seorang siswa yang malas dalam aktivitas (dipaksa) masuk dalam Organisasi Siswa Intra Sekolah bersama teman Keajaibannya. kegaduhan-kegaduhan apa yang mreka buat? apa kise masih bisa bertahan berada di Organisasi itu?.. OOC,gaje,humor garing krenyes-krenyes,ga jago bikin summary..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei seorang..

Pairing: Kise, & Generasi Keajaiban

Genre: Humor, Friendship.

Rated: T (cari aman)

Title: Balada anggota OSIS kisedai.

KRIIINGG ~~

Kise merutuk kembali ponselnya yang sudah sekian kalinya berdering, "Aominechi lagi-ssu?"rutuk Kise.

"Moshi-moshi Aominechi?".

"Ooii Kise! Jam berapa ini Bodoh? Kau lupa ada tugas OSIS ke sekolah hari ini?!". Suara tegas dari mahluk yang bernama lengkap Aomine Da(i)ki itu membuat telinga Kise panas,mungkin sebentar lagi akan iritasi.

"Aku tau Aominechi!, izin dulu sehari-ssu".

"Tunggu Kise—"

TUUTT TUTTT ~~

Kise mumutuskan telepon dengan Aomine,walau dia sebenarnya tau kalau tindakan nya kali ini akan membangunkan singa dari kandangnya. "Ya ampun, memangnya siapa yang peduli dengan OSIS-ssu? Melelahkan!". Kise semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya di balutan selimut hangat walau sebenarnya di luar cuacanya sedang terik. Reputasi nya sebagai model sudah membuatnya kewalahan,ditambah dengan kegiatan OSIS di sekolahnya.

Jujur saja,Kise sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan kegiatan melelahkan seperti OSIS dan ekskul sekolah lainnya (kecuali basket tentunya). Terlebih lagi dengan mengingat anggota dari OSIS itu sendiri, Kise jadi pengen bunuh diri rasanya. Hampir semua anggota tim basketnya menjadi anggota OSIS,sudah cukup muak melihat wajah mereka disetiap latihan atau pertandingan.

Dimulai dari Aomine Da(i)ki jabatan di OSIS sebagai Seksi perlengkapan, manusia paling redup tapi paling susah diliat(?) ini adalah anggota termalas ke-dua setelah Murasakibara,mulai dari sering membolos pada rapat OSIS, ditambah sikap nya yang tidak dapat mencerminkan kepribadian yang baik. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini Aomine jadi makin rajin hadir pada rapat atau kegiatan OSIS lainnya,selidik-diselidik Akashi telah membuat surat keterangan (kematian) yang berisi:

_Yang terhormat,Saudara Aomine Daiki ditempat._

_Sehubungan dengan prilaku tidak terpuji anda, dengan surat ini saya selaku Ketua OSIS meminta kepada anda untuk tidak blablabla,tidak blablabla,dan blablabla. Jika anda masih melanggar,akan segera diselenggarakan acara Meja Bundar di ruang Kepala Sekolah untuk memutuskan hukuman apa yang pantas untuk anda._

_Sekian dari saya. Dengan hormat_

_Akashi Seijurou_

_Daiki akan ku serahkan semua majalah Mai-chan mu kepada Kepala Sekolah jika kau masih melanggar,memang usia mu berapa?._

* * *

><p>Kuroko Tetsuya dengan jabatan di OSIS sebagai Seksi kebahasaan,sering disebut-sebut sebagai 'Hantu ruang OSIS' oleh beberapa anggota yang belum terbiasa dengannya. Dimulai dengan munculnya segelas vanilla shake di meja OSIS secara misterius dan menghilangnya pun juga sama misteriusnya. Setelah diperjelas tentang hawa keberadaannya yang tipis sempat terceletuk ide untuk menjadikan Kuroko sebagai seksi mata-mata. Berapa anggota ada yang mengiyakan ide nista itu namun segera diurungkan karena mereka tidak ingin terjadi hujan gunting di ruang OSIS, mereka juga masih sayang nyawa, lebih tepatnya mereka belum sempat melunasi hutang mereka dengan Ibu kantin (yang nominal hutangnya ditaksir sekitar gaji Kise sebagai model dalam waktu sebulan,dasar OSIS tak patut dicontoh).<p>

Midorima Shintaro dengan jabatan di OSIS sebagai wakil Ketua, agak berbeda dengan anggota yang lainnya,Midorima lebih sopan,tertib,dan rajin. Salah satu sifat rajin nya adalah rajin membawa lucky Item. Entah ini sebuah keistimewaan atau keanehan,yang jelas setiap rapat OSIS bangku pada ruang rapat menjadi penuh secara ajaib,padahal jumlah anggota OSIS tidak terlalu banyak dan dirasa jumlah bangkunya cukup memadai. Setelah ditelusuri baik-baik ,terkadang ada patung berang-berang berukuran sedang berwarna hitam yang berada didekat Midorima. "Ini lucky Item ku hari ini,nanodayo" jawaban ini selalu terlontar dari mulut nya setelah ditanya' benda aneh apa yang kau bawa?'.

Momoi Satsuki dengan jabatan di OSIS sebagai Sekretaris,mungkin jika orang awam(dan juga rabun tentunya) yang melihat Momoi secara langsung akan berpikir kalau Momoi ini anak baik-baik,rajin menabung,dan pintar memasak. 'Penampilan bisa menipu' itu ungkapan yang cocok untuk perempuan satu ini. Dimulai dengan kegilaannya dengan kuroko,setiap kali OSIS mengadakan rapat, Momoi berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mengajak kuroko duduk bersebelahan denganya,dari kalimat 'Tetsu-kun duduk samping ku ya?','Tetsu-kun nanti aku belikan vanilla shake' sampai 'Tetsu-kun mau nginap dirumah ku malam ini?' oke yang terakhir 'sedikit' , Momoi itu TIDAK BISA memasak,sekali-kalinya Momoi memasak untuk anggota OSIS adalah pada saat acara festival budaya disekolah. Sebenarnya Momoi hanya memasak makanan biasa, hanya nasi kepal dengan isian didalamnya ditambah dengan beberapa sup hangat (tak lupa dengan kuah yang sangat meragukan untuk dimakan). Dapat dipastikan sehabis makan makanan Momoi, seluruh anggota OSIS koma ditempat dan harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat(diketahui alasan anggota OSIS banyak menghutang dengan ibu kantin hanya untuk menghindari masakan Momoi).

Murasakibara Atsushi dengan jabatan di OSIS sebagai Seksi Dekorasi, mahluk Titan kelas 2 meter ini adalah anggota termalas,terkadang dia berpikir untuk malas hidup(dalih ini diambil karena Murasakibara sudah makan asam garamnya kehidupan). Selain sifat malas nya yang turun temurun itu,Murasakibara suka membawa kudapannya kemanapun dia pergi tak terkecuali diruang OSIS(mungkin juga dibawa masuk ke toilet,Kuroko suka menemukan remah-remah kripik di toilet). Padahal Midorima sudah memberitahunya tentang larangan membawa masuk makanan ke dalam ruang OSIS,tapi pada dasar Murasakibara nya memang bandel sekaligus telinganya yang mantul alhasil semua saran atau masukan pun ditolaknya mentah-mentah. Sampai pada akhirnya Akashi menawarkan servis gratis dari gunting kesayangannya untuk Murasakibara,Murasakibara berterima kasih karena dengan itu dia jadi lebih mudah membuka bungkus kudapannya. Hujan asam gunting pun terjadi diruang OSIS.

Bukan, bukan itu yang menjadi masalah besarnya. Masalahnya terletak pada ketuanya,tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Akashi Seijurou. Dengan gunting merah keramat ditangannya,seluruh anggota (bawahan) OSIS langsung takluk padanya,tak terkecuali wanita (diselidiki bahwa author ini fans berat Akashi). Mahluk yang pen—ekhem—maksudnya kurang tinggi ini sangat gila akan kesempurnaan dari semua program kerja yang dibuat. Salah sedikit saja kadang-kadang barang terdekat dibuat jadi alat penyikasa. Pernah sekali saat persiapan acara lomba disekolah, Aomine salah menaruh kabel, parang terdekat melayang kea rah Aomine dengan mulusnya(Aomine sempat kejang-kejang ditempat).

"Ryou-chan~ ada teman mu diluar!". Panggil Rita Ryouta, kakak perempuan Kise dengan suara feminimnya (diketahui bahwa suara feminim pada Kise merupakan faktor turunan).

'Ya ampun sekarang apa lagi?!'rutuk Kise sambil berjalan menuju pintu luar rumahnya.

KLIKKK. Kise membuka pintu…

"AOMINECHI ?!"

"Yoo Kise!". Dengan wajah (hitam) tanpa dosa dia menyapa Kise dengan senyuman 'mencurigakan'.

"Kau mau ap—BBFFTT".

Sekali lagi dengan tanpa dosa Aomine membekap mulut Kise dengan kain (Aomine bukan penculik anak dengan menambahkan cairan pembuat pingsan di kainnya, dia bukan pedofil / mungkin).

"Tetsu!buka mobil nya cepat!".

"Baik Spirited Jauh-Anda".

Dengan ini bisa dipastikan Kise mendapatkan 'ciuman' gratis dari gunting Akashi,mungkin dari pemilik nya juga (Kise lebih baik melihat Aomine yang menjadi putih seputih albino dari pada membayangkan dirinya di cium malaikat bertanduk seperti Akashi). Sungguh malang nasib Kise,semoga saat dia pulang nanti tidak hanya tinggal nama.

"Kalian lama sekali,nanodayo".

"Kau kira membawa si cerewet Kise itu mudah apa? Lebih baik kau turunkan boneka lumba-lumba mu itu lalu bantu aku mengeluarkan Kise, Midorima". Gerutu Aomine pada pria kepala hijau berkaca mata didepannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menaruh lucky item ku sembarangan,nanodayo".

"Woii Midorima Teme! Cepat sebelum Akashi data—"

"Memangnya ada apa kalau aku datang,Daiki?". Senyum iblis tertera dengan indah diwajah porselen Yang Mulai Terhormat Akashi Seijurou(tak lupa dengan gunting merah ditangannya).

" Ini karena Kise-kun tidak mau hadir,Akashi-kun".poker face seperti biasa,Kuroko. Sedangkan Kise yang sudah sibuk komat-kamit baca doa (atau mantra kematian untuk Akashi dan Aomine).

"Khusus untuk Ryouta, akan ada hadia 'istimewa' dari ku, tunggu saja". Akashi melenggang pergi masuk kedalam nadanya,Akashi menjanjikan sebuah kematian kepada Kise.

"Ini gara-gara kau AHOminechi,BAKA!".

"Ini juga buat mu,Kise!. Kalau kau tidak turun,Akashi bisa saja meneror dan langsung membunuh mu".

Kata-kata Aomine ada benarnya juga dan ada salahnya. Hadir terlambat atau tidak hadir sama-sama berujung kematian, intinya jangan main-main jika ketua organisasi mu adalah mahluk kegelapan Akashi.

"Kalian mau apalagi disini,nanodayo? Lebih baik masuk dan segera bantu yang lainnya".

"iya-ssu". Kise meratapi nasib..

TBC

* * *

><p>etooo~ ini fanfic pertama saya, jdi kalo jelek maklumi saja,, crita ini saya ambil dari derita-derita saya selama jdi anggota OSIS mulai ngga mau turun tugas,sampai dijemput paksa itu beneran (tapi ga pake acara culik).. krena skrng saya bukan anggota OSIS lgi jdi yaaa gtu deh,, sekalian buat nostalgia jugaa.. mohon review nya senpai-senpai~~..<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei lah yang punya Kuroko No Basket.

Pairing : Kise & Generasi Keajaiban.

Genre: Humor & Friendship

Rated : masih T

Title: Balada anggota OSIS kisedai. Chp 2

Warning: Gaje, humor garing krenyes-krenyes,OOC,Typo bertebaran. *semoga anda-anda sekalian tidak bosan membaca nya,, happy reading \\^o^!/

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Bab 2 ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mahluk berkepala warna-warni itu (ada kuning,hijau,biru tua,biru muda) berjalan masuk kesekolah mereka, SMP Teikou. Sekolah dimana para siswa elit berkumpul,jadi apa Kise dan kawan-kawannya itu termasuk siswa elit?mungkin Akashi Seijuurou memang elit,sisanya? Entahlah, hanya tuhan dan Fujimaki Tadatoshi yang tau. Saat mereka mumasuki sekolah, beberapa orang menatap kearah mereka,atau lebih tepatnya ke Kise. Sampai ada yang berbisik-bisik..

"Itu model ya? Pake baju kok seperti pemulung gitu?","Model jaman sekarang pakaian nya ngga sopan yah?", yang parah "Tunggu!Kise Ryouta itu perempuan? Kok ada tonjolan di dada nya?". Yang berbisik terakhir diketahui adalah seorang Fudanshi akut,abaikan saja dia.

Merasa ada yang janggal,Kise segera memeriksa pakaiannya. "…",sangking terkejutnya Kise hanya speechless,dia diam dan….. diam.

"Kau baru sadar,nanodayo?pakaian mu itu tidak senonoh sekali". Kalimatnya menghunus hati Kise, Midorima tau tapi tidak memberitahunya dari awal.

"HUUUAAAAA!".

"Kise-kun,tolong kecilkan suara mu". Kuroko menyadarkan Kise dan menyelamatkannya dalam tatapan aneh siswa yang berlalu lalang.

"B-b-bagaimana ini-ssu?". Kise nyaris terisak. Bagaimanapun juga pakaiannya memang seperti model-model majalah dewasa yang kekurangan bahan. Kise hanya menggunakan kaos hitam ketat tanpa lengan sampai atas perut dan celana jeans pendek nyaris hotpans,pakaiannya lebih mirip mbak-mbak yoga. Tolong salahkan Aomine yang menjemput dan menculik tanpa aba-aba.(memangnya menculik pake aba-aba segala?maaf,author khilaf). Yang bersangkutanpun hanya diam memperhatikan dengan wajah tanpa dosa,sekali-kali melirik bagian dada Kise yang memang 'sedikit' menyembul,dari awal bocah Daki ini memang mesum.

"Hari ini Gemini memang ada di peringkat bawah,nanodayo. Harusnya kau membawa boneka Barbie dengan rambut pirang sebagai lucky item mu". Midorima memperbaiki kacamatanya dengan elegan,berbanding terbalik dengan ucapannya yang agak 'aneh'.

"Kise-kun,lebih baik pakai seragam sekolah yang ada di koperasi untuk sementara". Sepertinya hanya Kuroko yang peduli (atau mulai risih) dengan Kise.

"Arigatouuu Kurokoccchii". Kise senyum sejuta milyar pada Kuroko sebelum pergi ke Koperasi sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" haaaah~ akhirnya selesai juga-ssu". Lega Kise,kali ini Kise benar-benar lega. Mungkin dia lupa janji kematian dari Akashi.

Kise berjalan menyelusuri lorong ruangan dan akhirnya terhenti pada satu ruangan, Ruang OSIS. Ruang yang diberi julukan ' Ruang Iblis','Ruang Neraka' sampai 'Ruang Eksekusi'.Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan ruangannya,hanya saja realita yang terjadi menggambarkan keadaan seperti yang keberanian yang sudah ia kumpulkan, Kise membuka ruang (Iblis,neraka,Eksekusi (?)) itu dengan perlahan.

SREEKK ...

Terlihat sesosok Mahluk Jahanam Akashi Seijuurou yang tengah duduk disinggahsananya.

SREEKK ...

Secepat kilat Kise menutup kembali pintu ruang itu, 'Iblis tempatnya memang di neraka-ssu' batin nya dengan keringat di dahi sebesar biji durian (kenapa harus durian? Karena author pengen makan durian).

TAP

"Mau pergi kemana,Ryouta?Ruang OSIS ada disini". Baru selangkah Ia ingin meninggalkan tempat 'neraka' itu sudah dipanggil oleh Iblis penjaga Gerbang nya. Kali ini Kise malah bingung, Akashi itu Iblis atau Malaikat pencabut nyawa?.

"G-G-GOMENNN AKASHI-CCHI! AKU JANJI NGGAK AKAN TELAT LAGI-SSU!".Kise sampai harus sembah sujud kepada Akashi,dengan cari ini mungkin dia akan dimaafkan,sekali lagi MUNGKIN.

"Kita lupakan sejenak masalah hukuman telat mu,Ryouta. Sekarang kita fokus pada rencana Festival Budaya yang akan berpusat di SMP Teikou. Cari seluruh anggota OSIS lalu suruh berkumpul,kita akan rapat". Titah Akashi dengan jaket berkibar dibahu. Kise bingung dia harus senang atau tidak. Dengan cekatan(atau memang budak) Kise berlari mencari anggota OSIS yang menyebar diseluruh punjuru sekolah untuk mengumpulkannya kembali,seperti pengembala mengumpulkan kembali domba-domba kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Di kantin sekolah.<p>

"Araaa~ Kise-chin,ada apa?". Titan kolosal menengok dengan sebungkus kripik ditangan,memperhatikan Kise yang tengah kecapean.

"Murasakibaracchi! Ettoo ~ kita disuruh mengumpulkan diruangan untuk rapat, katanya Akashichi-ssu. Haahh ,, hahhh ,,". Sangking rajinnya Kise mencari anggota OSIS dengan cara berlari keliling sekolah. Kalau titah Akashi tidak dilaksanakan, nyawa bisa jadi gantinya.

"15 menit lagi aku kesana~". Dengan tampang tanpa dosa (dan malas,tentunya) Murasakibara malah membeli satu plastik penuh maibou dan pocky. Kise bingung 'kenapa kantin masih buka di sore hari?!'..

"Pokoknya harus datang-ssu". Kise melesat pergi.

"Nyamnyamnyam ~" balas Murasakibara yang sedang makan maibou.

Di

Saat Kise melewati , tak sengaja melihat kepala hijau didepan lemari penyimpanan alat-alat kimia (saya kurang tau apa namanya,pokoknya begitulah).

"Midorimacchi!, disuruh rapat-ssu!" Kise pergi. Karena Kise pikir Midorima itu orang yang Pintar,setidaknya lebih pintar darinya. Jadi,hanya dengan beberapa kata saja Midorima pasti menge-

.

.

.

"Tadi itu…. Siapa,nanodayo?"

-erti. Yahh, setidaknya Midorima tau maksud perkataan Kise, walau tidak dengan orangnya.

* * *

><p>Di Atap sekolah.<p>

Untuk mencari mahluk redup itu (you know what I mean),Kise tau persis harus mencari dimana. Mencari sebiji(?) mahluk bernama Aomine Daiki itu sebenarnya mudah,cari saja ditempat yang terang pasti ketemu, dan Kise tau tempat apa yang dimaksud. Ya, dia tau persis, bahkan sampai hal yang tidak penting mulai dari hobi,makanan kesukaan,warna kesukaan,nomer hp,sampai nomer sepatu, Kise tau. Bukan, bukan karena Kise seorang stalker kurang kerjaan yang menguntit akun FB,Twitter, atau dengan mengintrogasi orang yang dekat dengan Aomine. Kise tau karena dia tak sengaja membaca Diary milik Aomine yang tertinggal di laci meja nya. Kise hampir tewas karena tertawa (dan mimisan,tentunya) membaca Diary itu yang isinya nyaris vulgar semua,oke kita abaikan masalah Diary Vulgar milik Aomine.

SREKK ...

"Sudah kutebak Aominecchi ada diatap sekolah-ssu".

"Berisik Kise, baru saja aku mau tidur" ketus Aomine dengan wajah gantle yang dipaksa-paksakan.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau kita akan rapat,judes amat sih-ssu!" Kise memonyongkan bibirnya. Kise pikir dengan memonyongkan bibir saat ngambek(seperti anak perempuan) akan membuatnya terkesan imut atau manis, sayangnya pemikiran Kise berbanding terbalik dengan realita.

Aomine yang makin lama makin risih dengan bibir-Kise-yang-dimonyong-monyongkan akhirnya mengalah, lebih baik urusan ini segera selesai dari pada semakin runyam dan membesar, sebesar ukuran celana Murasakibara.

"iya-iya, aku akan ke Ruang Neraka itu".

Wajah Kise berseri-seri.

Tinggal Kuroko dan Momoi. Masalah lokasi, Kise kurang tau dimana persisnya dua insan berbeda gender ini berada. Oke, kalau Momoi pasti sedang berkumpul dengan teman perempuan dari klub yang sore hari ini sedang latihan. Sebenarnya Kise ingin ketempat Momoi dan memberitahu adanya rapat,tapi Kise berfikir kalau disana ada segerombol wanita beringas akan model tamvan dan berani seperti dirinya bisa bahaya (disaat seperti ini pun Kise masih narsis). Andaikan ada handphone,Kise pasti akan lebih mudah mengumpulkan bebek-bebek yang berkeliaran agar menuju kandang (perasaan tadi domba?entahlah, lagi-lagi author khilaf), sayangnya Kise ke sekolah hanya berbekal tubuh dan dosa-dosanya, sekali lagi salahkan mahluk Daki yang menjemput paksa Sang Model.

"A-aominecchi,tolong beritahu Momoicchi dan Kurokocchi kalau ada rapat-ssu" Rengek Kise malu-malu pada mahluk Daki yang mengekorinya dari tangga.

"Kalau Satsuki akan ku hubungi" Aomine mengeluarkan handphone berwarna dark blue dari saku celananya.

"Moshi-moshi Dai-chan?"

'Satsuki, ada rapat kumpul diruang iblis itu'

'eh, kenapa tiba-ti—'

TUUTT TUUTT ... TUUTT

Aomine mematikan panggilan.

"Tunggu, kenapa Kurokocchi tidak-ssu?"

"Tetsu bilang hp nya rusak gara-gara Adik nya yang beringas".

"Tung—KUROKOCCHI PUNYA ADIK-SSU?!" bisa dipastikan Aomine pulang langsung ke dokter THT untuk memeriksa keselamatan telinganya.

"Cihh,, iya Tetsu punya Adik lebih tepatnya adik perempuan. Dia baru saja pindah ke Tokyo baru-baru ini,namanya Yuko Tetsuya masih SD kelas 6. Mungkin setelah lulus akan pindah ke Teikou" Kise menganga, baru kali ini dia melihat mahluk redup ini berbicara lebih dari sepuluh kata(lain halnya kalau dia berbicara masalah basket atau yang sebangsanya), memang sih Aomine Daiki bukan cowok minim kata seperti mahluk cool berkepala pantat ayam dari fandom sebelah tapi melihat Aomine jadi orang yang (sok) tau banyak apalagi masalah keluarga orang lain itu …. Sesuatu yang langka(mungkin langkanya Raflesia Arnoldi kalah).

"ohh oke, jadi gimana hubungin Kurokocchi-ssu?".

"..."

"Ooi jawab dong, AHOminecchi !".

"Mana aku tau!". Kise cemberut,kali ini tidak dengan bibir yang dimonyongkan, Aomine mengabaikannya. Mereka (Kise dan Aomine) berjalan menelusuri koridor ruang,mulai dari ruang Kesenian,Ruang Lab IPA, sampai pada Ruang OSIS. Saat berada di wilayah Ruang Kesenian, Kise dan Aomine melihat siluet rambut Baby Blue di Ruang kesenian sedang memperhatikan papan tulis.

"Bukannya itu Tetsu?" Aomine menunjuk siluet Baby blue.

"Spirited Away-Anda?"

"HUUUAAAAAAAAAA!" Kise dan Aomine menjerit bersama,kali ini tumben mereka kompak (walau dalam hal yang nista).

"Ada apa Aomine-kun?Kise-kun? Suara kalian nyaring sekali" Kuroko muncul dari jendela yang berada persis disamping pintu Ruang Kesenian yang tengah terbuka.

"T-t-tunggu, jadi yang disitu tadi 'apa'?".

"Dari tadi tidak ada seorang pun yang masuk ruang ini,mungkin kalian salah liat".

"Tapi, siluet itu mirip dengan rambut Kurokocchi-ssu" okeh,Kise makin parno.

"Ouh, maksud nya wig itu?" Kuroko menunjuk pegangan pel yang ujungnya terdapat wig berwarna baby blue yang persis dengan rambut Kuroko. Salah kan Kise dan Aomine yang melihat nya setengah-setengah.

"Ya ampunn, aku kira setan berkeliaran di sekolah-ssu".

"Jadi, ada apa kalian memanggilku?"

"Akan ada rapat,ayo ke ruang angker itu". Ajak Aomine dengan wajah penuh keterpaksaan.

"Ayo."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kalian terlambat" *cekris*<p>

Kise dan Aomine keringat ingin,sedangkan Kuroko tetap kalem walau gemetar. Tanda-tanda kematian terasa di ruang (Eksekusi) itu,bahkan Midorima sudah sibuk membuatkan nisan untuk Kise,Aomine dan Kuroko. Semua anggota OSIS telah berkumpul,dan mereka lah yang terakhir masuk,bahkan Si Titan Malas pun datang (dengan wajah yang dipaksakan tegar,tentunya).

"Sudahlah Akashi,kita mulai saja rapatnya" Tegur Nijimura Shuzo,Penasehat OSIS. Karena OSIS di Teikou itu lain dari yang lain maka di buatlah jabatan Penasehat,Nijimura sendiri sudah kelas 9 jadi tugasnya tidak terlalu berat, HANYA mengatur mahluk pelangi itu saja kok, sekali lagi HANYA.

"Cih,baiklah. Oke,kita akan langsung masuk ke topik utama" Akashi berbicara,yang lain memperhatikan dengan seksama karena mereka masih sayang nyawa dan keluarga segenap jiwa raga(author khilaf kalau agak alay).

"Ryouta, kau sudah tau tugas mu kan? Atur semua anggaran masukan dan pengeluaran,jangan sampai salah!"

"HAI'-SSU" Kise mengangguk banyak kali.

Ya,jabatan Kise sendiri adalah Bendara sekali lagi bendahara. Siapa sangka Model majalah mbak-mbak yoga (?) ini menjabat sebagai salah satu posisi terpenting dalam sebuah organisasi. Nijimura menjelaskan detailnya.

"Oke, mulai besok akan ada bantuan dari OSIS sekolah lain,bekerja sama lah dengan baik. Waktu yang kita punya hanya dua bulan,gunakan waktu sebaik mungkin, Murasakibara jangan mengupil!"

Yang bersangkutan hanya diam dan menghentikan aktivitas mengupilnya dengan wajah malas.

"baiklah aku lanjutkan. Sebagai tuan rumah mungkin nanti ada sedikit 'pertunjukkan' yang akan kita persembahkan, entah itu theater atau sebangsanya. Mengerti?". Semua membalas mengerti pakk..

"Besok pulang sekolah langsung berkumpul di ruang ini lalu koordinasikan apa yang akan disiapkan,jangan ada yang terlambat (lirik ryouta)" Akashi berkata,semua mematuhi seperti majikan dengan kucing angora mewah yang sedang dipermainkan(Kise merasa ada mahluk lain yang menatapnya).

"Untuk sekarang sampai disini dulu rapatnya,ada pertanyaan?".

Aomine mengangkat tangan.

"Ada apa,Daiki?"

"bagaimana dengan kegiatan klub yang bertepatan dengan persiapan festival budaya?" tumben Aomine bertanya masuk akal.

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan pembimbing klub tentang itu,jadi tidak ada kata terlambat. Yang terlambat ada hukuman dan dendanya" ujar Akashi mistis,suasana di ruang OSIS mendadak jadi horror (ditambah kuroko,jadi makin seram).

.

.

.

Besok akan menjadi hari yang suram bagi Kise dan kawan-kawannya, akan ada sesi mengerikan ditengah-tengah persiapan ditambah dengan embel-embel 'kalau telat akan dihukum dan di denda' memangnya Akashi itu siapa?calon bos yakuza yang akan menguasai dunia di masa depan?. Mengingat itu semua,Kise makin jadi Lemas,Lesu,Lunglai,Letih,dan Lavar.

Membayangi esok hari,Kise siap mati rasanya(tinggal membuat kuburannya saja,nisannya sudah dibuat Midorima tadi,berterimakasihlah kepada Midorima,Kise).

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>Haahhh~akhirnya chap 2 rilis jugaa,, setelah melewati try out dan pembagian nilai hasil try out yang nilainya pas-pasan bukan main,, saya jadi lelahh,. diperkirakan di chap 3 nanti akan ada pairing baru,dan itu masih misteri (yang author sendiri juga belon tau,orz). gomen kalau typo bertebaran, entah kenapa mengecek ulang nya membutuhkan tenaga extra.. ouh ya,jabatan saya memang bendahara ,lebih tepatnya wakil bendahara, khusus disini Kise jadi Bendahara. ini beneran terjadi,, bedanya kalo pengalaman yang asli itu tentang ngurus acara buka puasa bersama,dan ngurus buat lomba 17-an diskolah. saya ambil setting nya sesuai disekolah saya yaa.. saya belum pernah ke Teikou masalahnya.<p>

AN: yang namanya Yuko Tetsuya itu aslinya temen saya yang demen pake banget sama Kuroko dan sifatnya berbanding terbalik dengan Kurokonya karena saya anak baik,tidak sombong dan rajin menabung jadi yaa saya masukin, walau cuma seupil ajah. dan saya harap anda-anda sekalian dibosan dengan cerita ambereghul saya. entah kenapa endingnya malah msuk ke plot dari pada humor. saya akan usahakan membuat humor yang ngena berdasarkan kisah nyata pengalaman OSIS saya yang kemungkinan besar akan masuk di chap 3. makasihhhhhh pakee banget yang udah ngeriview fanfic gaje pertama sayaa.. hountoni arigatou gozaimasuu desu!.. \\^o^/.


End file.
